


Warm Arms

by StarliteNights



Series: AU Dixon Living [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Brother/Brother Incest, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Good Brother Merle Dixon, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarliteNights/pseuds/StarliteNights
Summary: It's cold in their trailer during the winter, but Merle's always been warm.





	Warm Arms

**Author's Note:**

> First posted work.  
> Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.  
> I wish I owned the walking dead but I don't.

His heads tucked up under Merle's chin, nose just brushing against his brothers throat. Merle's got one arm around him with his hand splayed across his lower back, fingers slack in sleep. Its warm enough considering the fact they don't really have any heat in the trailer and it's the middle of winter. 

His brothers a shock of heat against him, Merle's always felt like a furnace. His brothers in a pair of ratty boxers, chest bare and peaking above the edge of the blanket. He's in a threadbare t-shirt and boxers of his own. 

He shuffles closer to his brothers heat, winding an arm over his stomach to hold him close.  
Merle shifts and snorts in his sleep but settles, breathe ghosting over his forehead. The blankets have fallen further down his chest, revealing nipples that pebble in the chill of the room. 

He's not really tired. They've been cooped up inside all day. The snow and wind billowing around them rocking the trailer side to side. Not much to do but sit around watching the same old shitty Christmas movies that run every year. Sitting buried in Merle's side much the same as he is now. The two of them mostly quite except to occasionally poke fun at the movies dialog or plot hole or completely unrealistic ending. 

Merle shifts against him as he follows the line of hair up his brothers core to drift through the sparse bit covering his chest with his finger tips.  
It's not often he gets to touch Merle like this, mostly it's rushed and to the point. 

He's still not sure what this thing between them is, but it's growing into something. He's almost afraid to find out, but it's definitely changing. Becoming something...more. 

They don't talk about it and they don't really do anything in the light of day, at least they didn't used to. That's something that's changed.

It just happened. 

Two grown men sharing a bed hardly big enough for one, and he could have slept on the couch but, well. 

He liked being with Merle. Liked waking up in his older brothers arms warm and safe. 

It's not like they hadn't done it before, sharing a bed that is. He used to crawl in with Merle all the time growing up. They already shared a room and sleeping together meant being warm. Later in life it meant staying safe too, at least until Merle had had enough and took the two of them and left. 

And so really it was easy to fall into this with each other, felt natural to touch and be touched, to taste. 

The alcohol had probably helped ease things along the first time.  
And the second.  
Not so much on the third.  
They hadn't needed it by then.

So it's easy it touch him now. To run his fingers up and across Merle's collarbone over to his shoulder. To follow the curves of muscle down to his elbow and wrist to where his hand lays low on his stomach. He traces a work worn hand and biting-down fingernails. 

Because while his brother might bitch about him having his fingers or his thumb up in his mouth all the time, Merle's almost just as bad in private. Chewing on hang nails and loose skin. Resulting in all of his nails being bitten down to the quick. 

"You's s'posse be sleepin' not feelin' me up" Merle's voice is quite and sleep rough. His grip on Daryl tightens, his thumb rubbing soft circles into the dip of his younger brothers back.

"Didn't mean t' wake ya" he tips his head lower, Merle's chest hair tickling his nose and the side of his face.

"Hmmm' sure." Merle seems content to let it go and begins his own slow exploration instead. 

His movements are sleep laden, soft and slow. Rubbing up between Daryl's shoulders and back down to the top of his ass. Its more soothing then sexual, more like Merle's hoping to lull him to sleep then get him going. 

It's comforting feeling Merles arms surround him in heat. It doesn't even bother him much when calluses catch on scar tissue. 

Listening and watching the rise and fall of Merle breathing as he slowly starts to drift back off to sleep, the hand coming to rest back on the curve of his ass. 

He's still not sure what this is, knows the rest of the world would condemn them to hell for what they've done and are doing and probably going to continue doing, but it's good. It's good to him, good to Merle as far as he can tell, and it feels right. Which isn't something he can say very often. 

So he'll take what he can get for as long as he can and damn the consequences. It's always been him and Merle. It's always gonna be him and Merle. 

Might as well enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> A snippet from an AU I've been thinking on for awhile now. I know I'm years late but dixoncest is a fav.


End file.
